dragoon_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginta Typhoon
Ginta Typhoon (ジン台風) prophesized from the ancient legend as, (The Great Pharaoh), is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series, Dark Game! and'' Dragoon!. He is the prodigal reincarnation of the greatest savior of the world, '''The Nameless Pharaoh', as well as a member of the Spirit Chi Warriors. Ginta has gone under intense martial arts training by his father, Atticus Bakura, and his world tournament mentor, Gyasi Haji at a young age. Unlike his father however, Ginta possesses Wind as an Element, similarly to his brother. Ginta's name is from the ancient prophecy of The Nameless Pharaoh, a representation of Ginta's past life as Pharaoh of Egypt, and eventually king of the world. Other than Naskudo Kanari, Ginta is the only person in the universe capable of developing the ability to learn and master all elements. After coming face-to-face with his past life, the Pharaoh and Ginta were given an assortment of names, such as: Light, The Light, The Emperor, The Prophetic Child, The Pharaoh, or the Universe's Greatest Savior. Ginta's journey to attain the pieces of his past has led to the conflict involving the darker side within him. After overcoming this darkness for good, Ginta permanently bonds with the Pharaoh, awakening their Mazoku ancestry from within. From this point on, Ginta strives to conquer the darkness that still presents itself in life, eventually leading up to his final bout with the Pharaoh himself. After successfully defeating his past self in a Saced Battle Showdown, and learning the secrets to abolishing the greatest evil to have ever existed, Ginta makes it his sworn duty to protect the universe as his home. Ginta's marriage to Midori Matsumoto has prevented the universe from falling under darkness, and produces Ginta's first and only son, Kale Yagami Typhoon. Afterwards, Ginta and Midori set off to complete the final steps to their training with the Almighty Gods. Ginta then has the Almighty Gods as his mentors for the rest of the series. Ginta is one of three possessors of the Three Legendary Spirit Beasts to have ruled over the earth, having the Spirit Beast Dragoon. Over the course of the series, Ginta had to deal with several attemps of possession from the spirit of the Pharaoh, eventually learning to harness his past life's power and keep it suppressed and within him. Eventually, both Ginta and the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh become whole, and Ginta gains enough strength to save the world, successfully reclaiming his title as the World's Savior. Ginta is later reborned into his Mazoku heritage after his death at the hands of Ra. Ginta is the possessor of the Ancient Beast God, Valkyrian, the Almighty. He eventually obtains all three Ancient Beast Gods. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :' quote' ::"I'll never give up!!" |} Personality Appearance Background Information Dark Game! Synopsis History 'Dragon Riders' Ginta is introduced by practicing his martial arts skills with his mother. Sometime afterwards, the two are met by Katsuragi Calypso. Ginta decides to fight Calypso, surprised that she survived their last encounter. Despite his best efforts, Ginta is unable to touch Calypso in combat. Calypso tells Ginta of his prophecy, and how he must abolish the darkness within the world. She tells him to head out, and his adventure will begin when the time comes. After Ginta leaves Kirorou Town, he prepares to start his journey. Upon entering Golden Gate City, he meets Laxus, who had been meaning to start his own journey. Ginta explains to Laxus about his mission, asking him to join him on his quest. After Laxus agrees to help Ginta, the two travel through Golden Gate. They eventually reach near the halfway point of the city, but are prevented from continuing by the clerk. To get pass, the two must find the clerk some ice cold milk to drink. After several hours, Ginta and Laxus manage to find milk for the clerk. When they continue on, they hear a large sound. The two travel to the center of the city, witnessing Lorca Kishibu destroying the city, and terrorizing the people. Ginta tells Lorca to stop messing with the civilians, but is punched to the ground. After Laxus helps Ginta up, Ginta tells Laxus that he'll teach Lorca a lesson. Ginta struggles against Lorca, due to the latter's superior manipulation of the Wind Element. Before Ginta is killed, his darker half emerges from within. Dark Gintā 'Rare Hunters' 'Sermon League' 'Crystal Genesis' 'Battle Testimony' 'Timelords' 'Dawn of the Dragons' 'Carnage of Evil' Dark Ginta/Possessed Gintā Dark Ginta/Possessed Gintā (憑かれジン) is a possessed-state or form of Ginta Typhoon. Ginta takes this form whenever the evil part of the spirit of his past life, the Nameless Pharaoh, takes total dominance over Ginta's body temporarily. Ginta only enters this form whenever he is expressing an intense emotion, or is under extreme stress due to either critical injury, or enduring an extreme emotion. Sometimes, Ginta's possession can take a step further and manifest into its own being within the Distortion World, as Shadou Ginta. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style 'Evasive:' Ginta's fighting style is focused on dodging his opponents attacks, while finding openings to land a counterattack. He also does this to create combination attacks for himself, which sets up a chain barrage. As a martial artist, Ginta primarily focuses on outlasting his opponents through stamina and willpower. He uses a combination of his indomitable will, and his immense level of skill to overwhelm his opponents, managing to create an opportunity to obtain victory. Ginta combines his extreme agility with his ability to manipulate Wind, which not only increases Ginta's agility and reflexes, but his overall base speed as well. Ginta's fighting style takes a drastic change whenever he is extremely determined to defeat an opponent. He goes out of his way to take the most hits as possible, to get the chance to strike his opponent with just as many hits, but with much more force. Abilities *'Wind Manipulation': *'Prodigy': **'Terra Aura': **'Water Dragon Soul': **'Thunder': **'Flame Pillar': *'Forbidden Technique - Phantom Star' (ファントムスターFantomusutā): Techniques *'Typhoon Boom' (台風ブームTaifū būmu): Ginta unleashes a massive wave pressure that strikes his opponent with massive force. The technique is formed mainly through the combination of his Reiki. The force of the attack can be amplified, which increases the amount of knockback and destructive force the technique possesses. This is Ginta's signature technique. *'Phantom Hurricane' (ファントムハリケーンFantomuharikēn): Ginta releases a loose thread of Reiki throughout his body, expelling the energy in the form of wind that engulfs his enemy. The ensuing tornado immobilizes the movements of his opponents, as well as crush their bones. *'Razorwind' (かみそり風Kami sori-fū): By concentrating his Reiki in the palm of his hand, Ginta can form a spiral gust of compacted wind within his hand. The technique's piercing power depends on how much Reiki Ginta's enemy has left, as well as how high their Youki level is. The attack shreds through an opponent's body from the inside out. *'Dragon Blade Tornado' (ドラゴンブレイドトルネードDoragonbureidotorunēdo): After summoning Dragoon, Ginta and Dragoon combine their auras, producing a large tornado made from their Reiki. Afterwards, the ensuing tornado ravages everything in its general path. The tornado draws in the closest opponent, as it locks on to the foe's Reiki and Youki. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Pharaoh's Prophecy Category:Legendary Trio Category:Mazoku Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Wind Element Category:Chaos Element Category:All Elements